The Mansion - BTS
by Kay1607
Summary: Apakah zombie itu ada..? Kalau ada... Kamu harus memilih Menyerang atau diserang.
1. Zombie

Cerita berawal ketika, Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Jin dan Yoongi. Lima orang siswa yang baru pulang dari sekolah, mampir kerumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion salah satu dari temannya tersebut.

"Uwaaaah... Yoongi hyung, benarkah ini tempat tinggalmu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang paling bantet.

PLAK

"YAK!! APA-APAAN KAU, TAEHYUUNG!!" protesnya ketika temannya yang bernama Taehyung atau Kim Taehyung lengkapnya tadi malah memukul kepalanya.

"Kau memalukan, Park bantet Jimin." Balas Taehyung singkat sambil memeletkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang manusia alien?" Balas Jimin tak terima.

"Aissh... Berhentilah kalian berdua, dan oh ya Yoongi, jadi kapan kau akan mempersilahkan kami masuk?" salah satu dari mereka yg tertua berbicara.

"Haha... Maaf Jin Hyung. Silahkan masuk kalau begitu." dan mereka berlima sekarang memasuki mansion megah milik yang bernama Yoongi atau Min Yoongi tadi, ah ralat. Mungkin milik orangtuanya Yoongi.

Jungkook POV

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana. Mansion milik Yoongi hyung terasa aneh, begitu dingin dan lembab.

"Kookie? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi hyung diiringi senyum manisnya yang jarang-jarang dikeluarkannya, ketika melihatku merapatkan jaketku.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya sedikit kedinginan saja." balasku berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Ooh.. Kau mau minuman hangat? Biar kubuatkan." tawar Yoongi hyung ketika kami sudah sampai di kamarnya yang terdapat di lantai dua. "Dan kalian juga mau minum apa?" lanjutnya lagi menawarkan kepada Jin hyung dan lainnya.

Setelah mendapat beberapa pesanan minuman dari kami. Kini Yoongi meninggalkan kami semua

dikamarnya untuk mengambil minum dan beberapa camilan diikuti Jimin yang meminta ijin untuk memakai kamar mandi di lantai bawah karena kamar mandi dikamar Yoongi sedang direnovasi.

"Hei... Apa kalian semua merasakan ada yang janggal disini?"

Jungkook POV End

Taehyung POV

"Hei... Apa kalian merasakan ada yang janggal disini?"

Aku menghadap kearah Jungkook yang sedang mengamati kamar milik Yoongi hyung dengan pandangan sulit ditebak. Dan seketika itu juga tiba-tiba Jin hyung berdiri dari duduknya dan mengelilingi kamar dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar ini.

"Kurasa kau benar kali ini, Kook." ucap Jin hyung yang sedang mengamati sebuah pigura foto di dekat tempat tidur Yoongi hyung.

"Rumah sebesar ini, tak ada pelayan sama sekali dan terletak diujung kota. Lampu-lampu yang temaram serta lorong-lorong gelap seperti di film-film horror yang sering aku lihat." Lanjutnya lagi yang kini beralih menatap sebuah lukisan

pemandangan matahari terbit.

Jungkook masih tetap mengamati sekeliling kamar Yoongi hyung dengan sesekali membenahi jaketnya, sedangkan Jin hyung malah asyik berceloteh tentang film-film horror tentang vampire, zombie atau apapun itulah yang sekiranya keadaannya hampir sama dengan keadaan rumah/mansion ini. Haah.. Inilah akibat dari keseringan nonton film-film fantasi.

"Semuanya. Si Jimin bantet ama Yoongi hyung kok lama ya." ucapku akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dan Jin hyung yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. 20 menit itu terlalu lama hanya untuk sekedar pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan minum/camilan 'kan? Kecuali kalau mereka keliling-keliling dulu di mansion ini.

Jin seketika melebarkan matanya, "Uwaah.. Persis sekali sama cerita dibuku yang aku baca dari perpus kemarin." Ucapnya berbinar. "Pasti sekarang si Jimin sedang dihadang sama zombie penghuni mansion dibawah sana karena telah memergoki sesuatu, haha... Keren sekali." Lanjutnya makin ngelantur.

Aku menyipitkan mataku melihat reaksi berlebihan dari Jin hyung yang menurutku aneh, mana mungkin zaman sekarang ada makhluk bermerk Zombie 'kan? Kalau ada, aku mau minta tanda tangannya malah sekalian foto bareng, haha... Ngasal -_-

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. "Apa kalian mau ikut denganku kebawah? Firasatku mengatakan kalau kita harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga." Ucapnya serius dan juga sedikit raut khawatir diwajahnya.

"Gimana dengan Jimin?" tambahku.

"Kita akan cari dia juga setelah sampai dibawah. Yang penting kita harus cepat!" jawab Jungkook sambil berlari kearah pintu.

Tapi naas, entah pintunya yang rusak atau gimana, kami sekarang terkunci dikamar ini.

Taehyung POV End

Normal POV

"Sial!" Gumam Taehyung sambil berusaha membuka pintunya, sedangkan Jungkook sedang mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat

menjebol pintu itu. Jin? Ia malah semakin membinarkan matanya karena kejadian ini benar-benar mirip sama buku yang pernah ia baca.

"AAAAAKKH... JIN HYUUNG... TAEHYUUNG... KOOKIIIEE... TOLONG AKUUU..!!" hingga terdengarlah teriakan dari arah lantai bawah yang diyakini adalah suara milik Park Jimin.

TBC


	2. Run

"AAAAAKKH... JIN HYUUNG... TAEHYUUNG... KOOKIIIEE... TOLONG AKUUU..!!" hingga terdengarlah teriakan dari arah lantai bawah yang diyakini adalah suara milik Park Jimin.

"Hyuung... Ini gimana? Pasti Jimin sekarang dalam keadaan bahaya." Ucap Taehyung kalut, ia sangat takut kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa sama sahabat suka dukanya itu. Ia masih terus mencoba mendobrak pintu keras itu walau sia-sia hasilnya.

"Aish sial! Rutuk Jungkook. Ia semakin gencar dalam mencari sesuatu yang kiranya dapat mencongkel pintu tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di tiap pori-porinya kala ia mendengar teriakan Jimin yang makin keras.

"Kalian semua tenanglah!" Jin mulai angkat bicara akhirnya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hyung? Pisau? Dapat darimana kau, hyung?" Taehyung kaget ketika Jin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dan berusaha membobol lubang kuncinya.

"Dari kantong ajaib." jawab Jin santai sambil melirik wajah Taehyung yang cengo akan jawaban yang ia berikan. "Ya dari rumahlah, bodoh. Aku sering sekali membawa pisau lipat kemana-mana untuk senjata jika terjadi sesuatu seperti ini. Jadi jangan heran, dan aku meminta kalian untuk diam setelahnya, jangan sampai ada pihak sekolah yang tau." terang Jin sambil membuka pintunya yang sudah selesai ia bobol.

"Jin hyung. Aku rasa, aku harus

berterimakasih pada kelakuan anehmu itu, haha.." Taehyung berlari diiringi Jungkook dibelakangnya yang sekarang wajahnya jadi agak legaan daripada tadi.

"YAA!! KIM TAEHYUNG!! Sialan kau! Lebih anehan kau juga kali!! Dasar alien kesasar, akan kubuat kau jadi makanan para Zombie nanti." Amuk Jin sembari mengikuti Jungkook dan Taehyung yang telah mendahuluinya.

Jimin POV

"Aaargh... Sialan! Ada apa sebenarnya ini!" erangku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku kesal.

Saat ini aku sedang bersembunyi di bawah meja makan dari kejaran emm... Zombie? Vampire? Atau jangan-jangan draculla? Aaargh...

FlashBack

"Aah leganya~" Ucapku keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menaikkan resleting clanaku.

'...hhh... Gggrrrh...'

"Eits.." langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara desahan. Eh..? Desahan di siang bolong gini? Aku menggelengkan pelan kepalaku yg mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang iya-iya.

Buru-buru kumelencong kearah lorong satunya yang berlawanan dengan jalan ke kamar Yoongi hyung karena rasa penasaranku yang melampaui batas.

'Ggrrrh... Gggrrrh...'

Aku menghentikan langkahku didepan sebuah pintu ketika suara itu berbunyi lagi. Semakin keras, suara itu malah semakin mirip dengan geraman dibandingkan suara desahan(?).

Kriieet

Kuintip sedikit sesuatu di balik pintu disana, dan setelah kulihat baik-baik badanku seketika menegang dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

BRUUK

Aku terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang tak pelan, membuat sesuatu yang didalam sana menolehkan kepalanya kearahku. Seketika itu juga, dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa aku berteriak dan berlari sekuat tenaga dari sesuatu yang sekarang mau mengejarku dengan seringai dibibirnya yang penuh akan darah.

"AAAAAKKH... JIN HYUUNG... TAEHYUUNG... KOOKIIIEE... TOLONG AKUUU..!!" Teriakku akhirnya sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh menjauhinya.

FlashBack End

TAP

TAPP

'Ya Tuhan.. Ampunilah hambamu ini, Tuhan... Hamba tau kalau dosa hamba banyak, Tuhan. Hamba belum mau mati sekarang~' aku

memejamkan mataku erat masih menunduk dibawah meja dengan badan gemetar apalagi setelah mendengar suara langkah kaki yang

semakin mendekat.

TAP

Kumelirik sekilas, ada sepasang kaki tepat dihadapanku. Aku semakin komat-kamit tak jelas meminta suatu keajaiban, semisal pintu ajaib milik doraemon yang tiba-tiba nyasar disebelahku atau gimana.

SREEK

Sesuatu tersebut tiba-tiba menunduk, dan...

"HUWAAAA..."

Jimin POV End

Normal POV

"HUWAAAA..."

DUAAGH

"Jimin?"

Jimin meringis pelan memegangi kepalanya. Ia lupa fakta bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi dibawah meja, dan ketika 'sosok' tadi

menunduk melihatnya, ia reflek menjerit dan berdiri walau akhirnya sang kepala yang menjadi korban antukkan meja.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibawah meja?" tanya sebuah suara milik 'sosok' tadi.

"Yoongi hyung? Ini benar-benar kau, Yoongi hyung?" Jimin yang mulai sadar akan adanya seseorang didepannya, malah balik bertanya setelah keluar dari 'markas'nya.

"Memangnya ada Yoongi yang lain dsini, Jimin?" Jawab Yoongi datar sambil meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi camilan dan minuman diatas meja. "Jadi.. Jelaskan padaku sekarang. Kenapa kau tadi berada dibawah meja?" tanya Yoongi dengan kata-kata mengintimidasi tak lupa raut wajahnya yang kembali dingin.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang mulai gatal akibat keringat, "Ta-tadi, ada makhluk mengerikan di lorong ujung sebelang kanan, h-hyung." Wajah Jimin makin memucat ketakutan tatkala melihat reaksi Yoongi yang malah menyeringai lebar layaknya iblis yang mendapat mangsa baru.

"Kkk~ kau sudah melihatnya rupanya." wajah Yoongi makin mengerikan apalagi dengan lidah yang terjulur seperti sedang kelaparan.

Jimin memundurkan langkahnya pelan, ketika Yoongi mulai maju mendekatinya. Tangan Yoongi

terulur berusaha menggapai Jimin dengan masih menyeringai lebar, hingga..

"JIMIIIINN/BANTEEETT... CEPAT LARI SEKARAAANG...!!!"

TBC


	3. Dream

Jimin memundurkan langkahnya pelan, ketika Yoongi mulai maju mendekatinya. Tangan Yoongi

terulur berusaha menggapai Jimin dengan masih menyeringai lebar, hingga..

"JIMIIIINN/BANTEEETT... CEPAT LARI SEKARAAANG...!!!"

Jimin yang tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan teman-temannya seketika reflek mendorong Yoongi jauh-jauh dan berlari sekuat yang ia mampu menghampiri teman-temannya yang sudah berlari jauh didepannya. Mereka berempat berlari menuju kearah pintu keluar dengan Taehyung yang paling depan. Ia menginteruksi semua temannya supaya jangan panik atau mereka terjebak disini. Ketika sudah mencapai pintu utama, Jin kembali mengotak-atik pintu tersebut supaya bisa terbuka. Tapi naas, pintu itu seakan sudah dirancang supaya tidak bisa dibobol hanya dengan pisau murahan milik Jin. Jungkook sudah hampir menangis, ia mengampit erat lengan milik Taehyung yang juga berusaha menenangkan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jimin, ia selalu waspada sambil menghadap kebelakang kalau-kalau makhluk itu menghampiri mereka. Dan voila, yang dikhawatirkan Jimin benar-benar terjadi. Disana ada 2 makhluk yang diyakini tadi dilihatnya di lorong ruangan yang nggak sengaja Jimin lihat kini berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri mereka. Tak lupa geraman mengerikan berhasil membuat mereka semua menghadap kebelakang kearah 2 makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Kumohon tetep tenang kalian." itu kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Jin sang hyung tertua. Ia maju semakin depan membawa para dongsaengnya berdiri dibelakangnya. Ya. Ia menjadikan dirinya tameng. Ia tidak takut, sama sekali tidak. Bahkan ia merasa adrenalinnya tertantang. Ia merasa menjadi tokoh utama dalam buku yang selalu ia baca.

TAPPP

"Andai saja kalian mau berbuat manis disini, kuyakin kejadian ini tak akan menimpa kalian." Yoongi tiba-tiba datang dan maju kedepan kearah mereka berempat dan tak lupa seringai mematikan selalu terpancar diwajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Yoongi?" Jin kembali berucap. Dan seketika Yoongi tertawa terbahak-bahak, hal yang jarang mereka lihat sebenarnya. Pemuda yang suka bertingkah layaknya es batu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti bukan Yoongi saja.

"Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa aku membunuh kalian semua." Yoongi menyeringai lebar sambil berjalan kedepan kearah mereka berempat yang sudah terpojok ketakutan. Tak lupa 2 makhluk mengerikan tadi ikut menyertai Yoongi dibelakangnya.

"Jin hyung.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Taehyung yang masih berpikiran waras mencoba menyadarkan hyungnya yang sedang berpikir keras. Entah apa yang dipikirannya.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, tidak ada jalan lain kecuali keberuntungan yang menghampiri kita." Jin kembali mengungkit tentang buku bacaannya.

"Hyung~ gimana ini.." ini Jungkook. Sumpah rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari sini. Dari tadi ia terus saja mengampit lengan Taehyung dan sebelah tangan yang lainnya menggenggam erat sebuah bandul yang terdapat pada kalungnya. Itu kalung pemberian ibunya. Sebuah kalung berbentuk bulan sabit yang katanya adalah sebuah jimat pembawa keberuntungan.

Yoongi dan kedua makhluk tersebut sudah berada pada jarak yang semakin dekat dengan mereka. Kuku-kuku Yoongi mulai memanjang dan pupilnya berubah warna menjadi putih. Ia juga menginterupsi kedua makhluk dibelakangnya untuk langsung saja menerkam mereka. Dan tiba-tiba kedua makhluk tersebut melesat kedepan dan berlari kencang kearah mereka berempat. Jin sudah pasrah begitu juga yang lainnya. Jimin bahkan sudah menitikkan airmatanya karena mengingat sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya diatas sana.

'Apa begini akhirnya.. ' batin mereka bersamaan dan mulai menutup mata.

Cuiit cuiit cuiit

Suara burung yang begitu berisik menandakan pagi telah datang menggantikan malam yang tlah berlalu. Sinar mentari mulai diam-diam memasuki celah korden yang sedikit terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur nyenyak dibaliknya. Sama sekali tidak terganggu sedikitpun, seakan-akan ia telah melakukan pekerjaan berat kemarin dan baru tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tok tok tok

"Kookie..?! Apa kau sudah bangun?" Suara sang ibu tercinta berhasil membangunkan pemuda yang tadi masih bergelung nyenyak ditempat tidurnya.

"Hmm... Iya bu~ Kookie sudah bangun." sang pemuda tadi akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi kearah kamar mandi dikamarnya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah setelahnya.

"Kookie? Kau terlihat lelah pagi ini." sang ibu berucap kepada Jungkook yang telah menunggu ibunya mengambilkan makanan untuknya.

"Entahlah bu.. Kookie seperti telah bermimpi panjang tapi entah mimpi apa itu Kookie tidak tahu." Jungkook berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia merasa seperti telah tertidur lama.

Sang ibu tersenyum kemudian mengelus sayang puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya itu. "Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Setelah kepergian ayahmu, ibu menjadi sering kesepian disini." sang ibu memeluk Jungkook. "Apapun yang terjadi, ibu mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan ibu sendiri, oke sayang?" Jungkook kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kookie sayang ibu." bisiknya disela pelukan mereka.

Kriiingg... Kriiiinnngg

Cklek

"Ya hallo? Dengan Taehyung ganteng disini. Disana siapa ya?"

/"WOOIII... SIALAAN!! SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI, HAAH!!! KENAPA KAU TAK MENJEMPUTKU SEGERA KE SEKOLAH, BRENGSEKKK!!!"/

Loading

1%

20%

50%

75%

99%

100%

TING

Akhirnya pemuda tadi yang memanggil dirinya 'Taehyung ganteng' langsung mendudukkan dirinya dari kasur empuknya dan melihat ponselnya. 'JIMIN BANTET'. Sialan! Taehyung bangun kesiangan lagi.

Jin sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali tadi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri sekaligus membuat bekal buat teman-temannya. Ia membuatnya sambil bersenandung kecil dan sesekali tersenyum mengingat para sahabatnya yang sangat suka sekali dengan masakannya. Ia tinggal sendirian disebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, tetapi ia tidak mau dan memilih hidup mandiri dengan tinggal di apartemen milik ayahnya. Katanya ia bisa lebih leluasa ketika tinggal sendiri.

Flashback

Min Yoonji dan Im Nara adalah sepasang suami istri yang gila akan ilmu pengetahuan. Berbagai macam penelitian telah dicobanya. Sampai pada akhirnya sebuah ide gila muncul di otak Min Yoonji. Membuat manusia hidup kekal abadi. Sempat ditampik sang istri Im Nara karena itu merupakan pelanggaran negara, tetapi seakan-akan tuli sang suami masih saja melakukan penelitian tersebut dan memaksa sang istri untuk ikut membantunya.

Semua penelitian butuh kelinci percobaan bukan? Min Yoonji sudah gelap mata. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menyempurnakan penelitian terhebat sepanjang masanya. Dengan mengorbankan sang istri itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Mereka itu adalah partner terhebat. Maka, diam-diam ia menyuntikkan sebuah cairan kepada anak semata wayangnya sendiri yang saat itu sedang tertidur pulas dikamarnya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya.

Cairan itu begitu cepat menimbulkan reaksi. Min Yoongi, anak semata wayang Min Yoonji tiba-tiba melebarkan kedua matanya dan memegang kepalanya erat-erat seperti menahan kesakitan. Dan itu semua masih disaksikan oleh sang Ayah yang malah diam saja.

Erangan memilukan begitu keras suaranya sampai sang istri yang berada di ruang lab mendengar suara tersebut dan mencari asal suara itu.

Kamar terakhir. Kamar milik anaknya yang belum ia cek. Pelan ia membuka pintu tersebut dan seketika itu juga Im Nara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Suaminya, Min Yoonji sedang terpojok oleh anaknya sendiri yang menggeram mengerikan. Seketika itu juga Im Nara berlari menuju sang anak dan menarik pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat putra kesayangannya berwajah pucat pasi, kuku memanjang dan pupil yang berwarna putih. Mengapa anaknya menjadi seperti mayat hidup?

"Ma-maafkan aku Nara." sang suami akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Aku menjadikan anak kita kelinci percobaan atas penelitianku yang aku rasa gagal ini. Ma-af." Im Nara terjatuh terduduk kemudian dan mulai menangisi apa yang terjadi. Min Yoongi yang dari tadi terdiam akhirnya menggeram lagi dan mengeluarkan kuku-kuku panjangnya dan mulai ditebaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya itu. Darah berceceran kemana-mana. Seketika itu juga Yoongi tersadar, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan melihat kedepan, kedua orangtuanya sedang jatuh tak berdaya dengan luka cakaran terkoyak dimana-mana.

"A-apa yang terjadi.. " Yoongi menatap horor kedua tangannya dan bergetar kemudian melihat kedua orangtuanya. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Yoongi terus saja bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sreek

"Ma-maafkan... Kami... Nak... " sang ibu yang masih tersadar berusaha mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya dan berbicara kepada anaknya. "Kami telah menjadikanmu alat percobaan kami." seketika dunia Yoongi seakan runtuh. Matanya kembali menggelap dan tangannya terjulur kearah sang ibu yang masih bisa bernafas. Entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu ingin menikmati darah segar didepannya. Dengan perlahan ia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah leher sang ibu dan menggigitnya dalam menyisakan sebuah teriakan pilu.

End Flashback

TBC?


End file.
